Caught Up
by superflyturner
Summary: It started with a small peck on the cheek to stop the tears. Now, after returning to Hogwarts, Hermione has reminiscing thoughts that may destroy her love life. But what happens when she gets to meet her true love? HBP spoiler R&R pleeease!
1. Sad Farewells

Author's POV

Blissful shouts and fits of joyous crying could be heard as Harry Potter whispered to his best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, to meet him outside the garden. Bill and Fluer's wedding had just finished and the urgency in Harry's voice made Hermione worry.

As Hermione made her way past all of the lavish bushes of flowers and towards her two friends, her concern only increased once she saw the frown of sorrow on Harry's face. _He could possibly just be remembering Dumbledore. His death did strike him quite hard, _Hermione thought, _Or maybe he's in a mood because the Ministry hasn't been quite as kind as you'd expect them to be after they'd just learned that he wasn't the liar the portrayed him as… His scar could also be aching again, _she added to her list of thoughts.

Once she had reached her friends Harry's sorrow had reached his eyes and he appeared to be completely miserable.

"Some wedding 'eh? Perfect day if you ask me. Fleur looking bloody good in that dress of hers," Ron said with a mischievous grin.

Harry merely stood there, not the slightest smile escaping his lips. This concerned Ron who thought his joke deserved at least a grin.

"Are you alright, Harry?" inquired Hermione who expressed her concern with a furrowed eyebrow and a minor frown. Harry began to talk as thought every word caused him misery.

"Listen guys," he said while avoiding Hermione's or Ron's eye, "I've been thinking about this for a while. And… Well, I, er, I think it's time for me to go fight him. I just know it's time for me to well, uh; you know, go on and end this war. Alone."

Hermione felt hot tears that tempted to blur her vision build up in her eyes. Harry was obviously talking about his ultimate battle with the feared Dark wizard, Lord Voldemort. Hermione hastened to wipe the early stages of her tears in an attempt to remain calm. Harry sighed as he continued.

"I don't want to put you in any danger and..."

"But _we _are alright with going with you," Ron interjected, "We know it's a risk. But we'll always be there for you, mate."

Harry considered this for a moment with troubled eyes but eventually decided to ignore Ron.

"It really is for the best," he continued in a hollow, depressed voice, "I'll do what was prophesized and hopefully come out alive. But whatever happens to me I want you to know I've appreciated every single thing you guys have ever done for me. You've stayed my best friends even throughout all the things that have divided our very community. It's all I could ask for. I don't want to be responsible for your deaths because I can't stand losing anything more that I've grown to truly value and treasure."

All of these words that tumbled out of Harry's mouth just brought back the tears Hermione had been trying so hard to hide. _He truly meant all of what he just said and doesn't want us in any peril. _Hermione thought. _It doesn't matter that his own life is what's to lose; he prizes our safety too much. No matter what Ron could say, Harry put our lives first. We wanted to stand by his side and support him, fight for him, but he cherished our lives more than that. He wouldn't throw our lives away just for the extra help along the way. Harry knew his life would always be on the line while Voldemort was still alive but bringing our lives at stake was something his conscious could not handle. This was _his_ fight and he knew he must stand alone._ It was then that a warm tear slid down Hermione's cheek from her own lack of resistance.

Ron still stood there, not uttering a sound, with a frown forming on his face. He finally found his voice after a couple of moments of silence.

"So this is your choice then? You're going to fight him? Merlin, Harry. You're going to go fight," he gulped, "_Voldemort_. And you're going to win. Best of luck, mate."

Harry, vaguely shocked at Ron's courage to say Voldemort's name, was still pleased to see that his best friend supported him. He turned to Hermione who had tears spilling out down her cheeks. Harry stepped over to comfort her. Once he had her in his arms Hermione found her voice.

"It's alright, Harry," she began shakily, "_I'm_ alright. I knew someday this moment would come and I want you to know that I'll pray for you. I know you'll do well and I wish you the best of luck."

Harry leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She looked up at him as she remembered all the astounding things he'd done throughout the entire time she'd known him. These recollections of happier times long with the warmth Harry's kiss left on her cheek brought a smile to Hermione's lips.

As Hermione's tears cleared up, the trio began laughing at their old adventures they had together. As they eventually said their finally farewells, each felt a warmth inside them. Each friend knew that this separation would not breakup their friendship. They all knew it was too strong.

As each person said farewell with contempt faces and saddened hearts, each wondered what would be each other's fate.

A/N: I need reviews people! You DO wanna know what happens next right? **wink** 

Thanks for the title, Tay!


	2. Is It Love?

**OH NO!** I forgot my Disclaimer last chapter! (tsk tsk…) Well, here it is!  The rating has also gone up, if you haven't already noticed. It's for future chapters with minor language and kissing. If that bothers you, you may not want to read the story. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Um. ring ring Hello? Ms. Rowling? Well, I was wondering if I could own the characters for Harry Po- click Hello? _Hellooo?_sigh! Dang it lost her again. The characters aren't mine. Oh yeah, and some of the plot. Um, maybe if I call from the pay phone she'll stop relying on that dang caller ID… Wait, how the heck did I get her cell number? WHOO HOO, I HAVE ULTIMATE POWER! I can threaten to reveal the number as long as she sets me up with Rupert Grint… Oh, YOU'RE still here. Right. Sorry. Um, yeah, some of the plot and all of the characters… Not mine. tear tear Oh yeah, and if you're extremely thick, I don't have her number and I have not nor will I in the future threaten Ms. Rowling for a date with one very cute actor.ahem Back to the story. (gotta give Tay some credit for this one!)

**Chapter Two: Is It Love?**

Author's POV w/ Hermione's insight and thoughts

"God, Hermione, Snape's essay isn't due till Friday!" exclaimed Ron, "I think it's about time for you to put away those books and have some free time."

Hermione lifted her eyes off the page she was studiously reading and considered what Ron said. Snape's most recent essay was exceedingly difficult and required six pages of complicated and detailed research. Seventh year classes were noticeably more challenging but Hermione managed outstanding grades, as usual, occasionally helping Ron with his schoolwork as well. She was almost halfway through her Potion's essay already, so she decided to take Ron's advice and take a break.

"All right Ron, you win," Hermione said, lifting herself off the comfy armchair in the Gryffindor common room to go set up the chess set with Ron.

It was a dismal, damp, Wednesday in the end of March. Time had flown by once the two friends had said goodbye to Harry last year in late August. It would be a lie to say that neither Ron nor Hermione missed Harry. Hermione was always fretting about his safety while Ron could be seen with a frown of concern on his face at times when they mentioned Harry.

"OK, Hermione, this time I'm going to beat you fair and square," Ron declared.

_But Ron's taken Harry's absence quite well_, Hermione thought. _Wouldn't he miss his best mate more than me?_ _We would talk about Harry briefly in our conversations but then he would change the subject abruptly. Had he possibly moved on?_

Ron had certainly been in high spirits so far throughout their seventh year despite the occasional reminder that the Boy-Who-Lived wouldn't share any laughs with the duo that year. He'd gotten back together with Lavender after she had apologized profusely of her previous faults, swearing she'd try harder with their relationship this time. Regardless of the fact the friends was one short of the original trio, Ron seemed to actually be _living_ life. Adjusting to the frequent snogs Lavender insisted on giving "her Won-won", he certainly was having an enjoyable school year. Hermione however was slightly depressed and missed Harry greatly. How Ron could promptly change and almost completely forget Harry bothered her greatly. Nightmares sometimes slipped into her sleep, while here mind occasionally worried about Harry's well being in the daytime. The dreams were always about his battle with Voldemort and sometimes even ending with Harry's death. Hermione would then have to persuade herself that it really _was_ just a dream.

_Things have actually almost gotten back to normal_, reflected Hermione. _Well except that kiss he gave me last August… That certainly wasn't normal. And it didn't make me feel normal either. We've been friends since we were young kids at eleven. I certainly care about him a great deal but… is it love? Why do I suddenly have these unusual feelings for Harry? When he cared enough to kiss you, _Hermione mentally answered herself.

Hermione ended her thoughts and mindless daydreaming once she became aware of Ron waiting patiently for her to start the game. "All right Ronald. Let's see your best shot."

**Over on the other side of the room…**

Ginny was lost in thought as she lounged in the Gryffindor common room. As his mesmerizing eyes floated in her mind, Ginny drifted off into a light slumber.

_As she walked to her next Potions lesson she bumped into him. She giggled as he whispered softly in her ear. He guided her into an empty classroom nearby. Once the door shut with a quiet click, he pulled her close and kissed her. All thoughts and worries of her next lesson vanished as he said he loved her. _

_The scene suddenly morphed into the Hogwarts ground. _

_She sat by the lake casually reading when he arrived. He wrapped her in his strong arms and softly kissed her lips. They both looked obviously and contently in love. He grinned as he held up a beautiful array of delicate pink roses, her favorite. Her eyes sparkled in delight as she took the bouquet from his hands. His eyes twinkled with joy once he saw her face light up with happiness._

"Oh, Draco…" Ginny murmured.

Abruptly, someone tapped her, attempting to arose her from her dream. Slowly Ginny's eyelids fluttered open to reveal a blurred vision of a person. She rubbed her eyes to sharpen the image before her, and was taken back at the result. Her boyfriend stood near the chair were she dozed off, wearing a face of mild confusion and anger.

"So Ginny, care to tell me why you're muttering Malfoy's name in your sleep?" Seamus demanded.

Over on the other side of the room… 

Ron finally stopped sulking enough to mutter, "Good game", to Hermione as she began to tackle Snape's essay once more.

"You play well, Ron," Hermione answered barely glancing up from her book but not unobservant enough not to recognize the girl that just entered the common room.

"Won-won!!!" Lavender shrieked with joy, immediately wrapping her arms around Ron once she was in close enough distance.

Hermione sighed as she buried her face into her Potion's book, attempting to learn, but not succeeding to block out the couple's conversation.

"Well, hey, Lav! Where've you been all day?" Ron questioned.

"Well, uh, you know, around, er," Lavender stammered, "uh, looking for you, silly!"

Either too thick to question her about her nervousness or too hypnotized by the way her lips moved, Ron merely shrugged and nodded. At once they began some sort of wrestle match involving their faces to meet and sometimes fail to break apart.

Hermione let out another sigh as she realized her Potion's essay was going to take _much_ longer than she expected.

Early that Friday morning… 

As Ginny freshened up to go down and meet Seamus for breakfast in the Great Hall, past memories flew back to her mind. Just the other day Ginny and her boyfriend had yet another row about a silly matter over her focusing too much on schoolwork and not leaving enough room for their "growing relationship". That argument eventually led to Seamus denying Ginny's excuse for muttering Draco's name in her sleep two days ago.

"Ginny, you and I bloody well know that isn't the truth you're telling me," he growled. "You don't just go and mutter someone's name while they're 'frightening' you in your dreams. I know there's something you're not telling me, and I'd like to know what. This is a truthful relationship we're having… isn't it?" he spat, as he stormed off to the boy's dormitories.

All that was true and she certainly would never _want_ him to know the truth. She herself thought she was barely sane. _Could I really feel something other than hate for… for… a Malfoy? Ginny thought. That glance he gave me… It was nothing more than just… a look… But do I _want_ it to mean something more? _

Ginny snapped out of her daydreams as she realized her stomach was growling for breakfast. She combed her long auburn hair once more and mentally prepared herself for the day ahead. Praying for no more fights with Seamus, she went down to the common room.

_Hermione would never understand that there were bigger problems to worry about than just a trivial Potions essay,_ Ginny thought as she climbed though the portrait hole.

**A/N:2** I just updated some typos and stuff that needed to be corrected, nothing big… but don't worry; I'm working' on the 5th chapter!! Ttfn!ad

**Much love** – your friendly fanfiction ant 3

1,453


	3. Grab Your Dancing Shoes

All right, well, my disclaimer was long and cool last time but this one's gonna be nice and short! **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Just the plot! 

Chapter Three: Grab Your Dancing Shoes

Author's POV with Hermione's thoughts and insight

"Please have your essays out and ready to be collected. That is, if you weren't thick enough not to complete them," Professor Snape hissed, briefly glancing at an embarrassed looking Neville.

Friday's Potions lesson eventually came along, and Hermione mentally thanked herself for finishing her essay. She has a lot on her mind and homework was at the back of it, for the time being. Hermione was wondering about Ginny's unusual behavior, Ron's relationship, and, as always, Harry's whereabouts.

Ginny hadn't been that talkative in the new semester. Most students were beginning to appear cheerful, as spring was approaching fast, but Ginny kept to herself and was quiet most of the time.

_She has a boyfriend and keeps her grades up so there's nothing to really worry about,_ Hermione mentally told herself. _She could easily be stressed or even missing Harry; she always did fancy him. Maybe I should go talk to her sometime, _Hermione added as an afterthought.

Her thoughts then traveled to Ron's relationship. Over the past couple of days, Ron had gone back to complaining about how he and Lavender "never got to spend enough time together."

_Time to snog her more_, Hermione thought with immediate guilt.

Hermione knew very well that Ron cared about Lavender more than snogging, even if it was on his mind half the time. Their relationship obviously meant something to Ron, and Hermione felt pained to think of Lavender hurting him in any way.

As all these miscellaneous thoughts floated around in her head, Hermione felt a stab of concern as she thought of Harry. Her eyes stared blankly ahead at the blackboard as his smile and eyes filled her mind. She smiled as she thought of Harry getting lost from all this new work that had to be done in their seventh year. He would then, of course, ask for her help…

"Miss Granger, do you find my class humorous in the _slightest_?" Professor Snape inquired, glaring at Hermione with his heartless black eyes.

"Er, no, sir, I, uh," she stammered, suddenly embarrassed to find herself grinning in the middle of a Potion's lesson that clearly no one found entertaining.

"I'm sorry," Hermione finished meekly.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor" Snape said with a small smirk of triumph.

Ron groaned in frustration as his potion turned a sickly green and purple swirl, spitting out yellow sparks all the while.

"Snape's a git, you know that don't you? And a foul one at that, too," said Ron, as he comforted Hermione with a scowl of dislike as he remembered the professor taking points from their house. The upsetting Potions lesson had finally ended, and the two friends were discussing the class as they walked across the Hogwart's grounds.

"Thanks, Ron, but I really should have had my mind on the lesson and not… other things," Hermione said, avoided Ron's questioning eyes.

As he opened his mouth to discuss the subject further, he was distracted by a squeal they all knew too well. As Lavender pranced up to Ron, a grin spread across his freckled face.

"Er, see you in Charms, Hermione," Ron called behind him as he walked away with Lavender.

"See you," Hermione replied glumly as she trudged off to her next lesson, hoping her thoughts wouldn't land her in trouble again.

Ginny hurried up the numerous staircases and twisting hallways to her Transfiguration lesson that afternoon. Her mind was on her upcoming class and the essay that she somewhat completed. As she walked around a corner, on the verge of being tardy, something bumped her shoulder, knocking her sideways. The hallway seemed to be deserted, but as Ginny whipped her head around she saw that it was some_one_ that had hit her.

Draco Malfoy was on his back on the floor; the hit obviously had more impact on him than Ginny. Surprisingly, he had no jaunting so-called 'friends' with him that afternoon. He was alone and looking a bit miserable on the ground.

Ginny hastened over to his side on the floor to see if he was severely hurt.

"Are you all right?" she asked, true concern filling her green eyes.

This concern from a Gryffindor, let alone a _Weasley, _shocked Draco greatly.

He responded with, "Yes, I'll be fine."

It was now Ginny's turn to be surprised. There were no harsh insults in his words. _Am I actually having a normal conversation with a Malfoy?_ Ginny wondered mentally.

She reached out her hand to help him up, which Draco took. Once he was on his feet again, Ginny was the first to speak.

"Well, I should be getting to class, I'm probably late, which McGonagall will surely notice, and…"

Her good-bye and departure was interrupted when Draco questioned, "Why did you help me?"

Her eyes twinkled for a moment before she answered, "Because we all need a friend sometime."

Ginny smiled before turning around and headed to her classroom. Detention would surely be the answer for her lateness and amusingly, Ginny didn't mind.

She then turned her head around one last time to find Draco still standing there with a confused and slightly pleased look on his pale face. He too smiled as they both went off to their separate destinations.

Friday's exhausting lessons eventually ended and Hermione was happily finishing up her Charms homework in the Gryffindor common room while looking forward to the weekend. Luckily, Potions was the only embarrassing incident that happened to Hermione that day. Her Charms class was actually slightly comical that day. The Gryffindors were reviewing the past charms they'd learned and it was a relief to laugh at Ron' mistakes. Accidentally, he turned a goblet into a purple chicken that tap-danced, which certainly brightened up Hermione's afternoon. Even Ginny seemed a little happier that day, but that didn't distract Hermione from talking to her.

She put down her quill and looked over her completed Charms work as she prepared herself to go and talk to Ginny. Satisfied with her work, Hermione lifted herself off the armchair and walked over to Ginny.

She was quietly reading a novel when Hermione came over. Ginny peered over her book to look at Hermione. She looked fairly worried about something. _Maybe it's about her schoolwork or books_, Ginny thought.

Before Hermione could say any kind of greeting Ginny began, "Are you all right?"

A grin spread across Hermione's face, much to Ginny's shock.

"That's what I came over here to ask _you_," she said with some amusement. At that she sat down opposite of Ginny. Ginny placed her book down on a nearby table and thought about Hermione's question.

"Well," she began slowly, "I'm okay. I've just got some things distracting me right now."

"Oh, I know how that feels," Hermione said with a reminiscing look in her eyes.

"Really?" Ginny questioned with amusement.

On that note, the two girls starting talking about their classes, piers, and families. The chatted for a while until it grew dark and they both knew it was time to sleep.

Hermione went to sleep with the reassuring thought that Ginny was fine and just lonely most of the time. She finally dozed off with mixed dreams of bubbling potions, Harry, and tap dancing chickens.

Over in Ginny's bed she too was remembering her day inside her head. Her mind always wandered back to that afternoon with Draco. She was sure she had really felt something for Draco, but was still unsure if he would ever feel the same way for her.

Then there was the possibility of anyone finding out about her thinking about Draco in any other way than hate. Hermione was the least of Ginny's worries. Suddenly, Ginny had a visual of Seamus pop inside her head. She had almost forgotten she had a boyfriend. If he, or even Ron, ever found out, their temper would be a terrible thing to witness.

_But Ron would never understand_, Ginny thought. _Hermione may find out sooner or later, but for now I'll keep it to myself._

After those last thoughts, she drifted off to sleep, dreaming about Draco, enchanted teapots, and Ron's temper.

The next morning Hermione woke up from a dream were Harry was about to be killed by a chicken that transformed into Lord Voldemort. Rubbing her, eyes Hermione looked outside the dormitory window and saw sunlight streaming through. Most of the girls had left their beds that morning. She stretched and got out of her bed. As she washed her face and dressed for breakfast she felt soft fur brush past her leg. Hermione glanced down to find her cat, Crookshanks, purring at her feet. She smiled as she remembered what trouble he had caused the trio in the past.

Eventually giving up the attempt to manage her bushy hair she climbed down the staircase to go find Ron in the common room. As Hermione looked around for a while she decided Ron was nowhere in the room.

_I didn't see him at all last night after dinner_, she reflected to herself. _Could he have already gone down to the Great Hall to eat? I could have easily slept in and just missed him._

As she wondered about Ron's whereabouts, her answer appeared out of the boy's dormitory.

Ron was walking down to the common room with a sulky look on his face. As he neared the center of the room he caught sight of Hermione standing over in the corner. As he walked over she waved in greeting.

"Ron, I was wondering were you'd run off too! I suppose I wasn't the only one who slept in today," she said with a smile.

Ron grumbled a reply that Hermione couldn't make out. Once he noticed Hermione's confused expression he muttered, "I'm staved."

As they walked alongside each other, making their way to the Great Hall, Hermione questioned Ron's behavior.

"Are you okay, Ron? You seem a bit down today. Is something bothering you?"

There was a moment's silence before Ron exploded with what seemed to be what he'd been keeping inside him all morning.

"It's _Lavender_!" anger ringing in his voice, "She expects me to be alright with her going off with her friends all the time, while she could easily be snogging other guys and not even telling me!

"It wouldn't surprise me! She doesn't tell me a damn thing anymore!" he was ranting now, "And then she takes our relationship for granted!"

Once he paused for breath, Hermione cut in.

"Ron, I think you're overreacting," Hermione said in a comforting tone, "She may just want some more time alone. Lavender certainly likes you a lot Ron, that's why she's staying together with you."

At that statement they reached the Great Hall and many students were already eating alarming amounts of food.

As they made their way to the middle of the Gryffindor table were Ginny sat not too far from Lavender, Ron sighed, "I guess you're right."

After they had begun eating Ron certainly had brightened up. As Hermione started to eat her scrambled eggs a hush fell over the hundreds of students. She looked up to find Professor McGonagall, or Headmistress as Dumbledore was now dead, standing up. She looked around waiting for the noise to settle before she spoke.

"Now that we are all well fed, I have an announcement to make. There will be a new annual spring ball held on the seventh of April to help renew friendly bonds between all of the houses. This dance will be held for any student sixteen or older."

Many groans escaped the younger students as they realized they could not go to the ball.

"I do hope all who can attend, will attend. So, as parting words, I advise all of you… to grab your dancing shoes," the Headmistress said with a slight wink and a twinkle in her eyes.

Murmurs increased in volume as every student began talking about the upcoming dance. Yet, Hermione was the only one silent.

_If only Harry were here to escort me_, she thought.

Hermione shook herself out of her approaching daydream and continued to eat her eggs silently as she listened to what other people had to say about the ball.

Ginny seemed to be lost in her own thoughts as well.

_There's no chance that Draco would ask me, but if only he would... After all, McGonagall said the dance was supposed to create friendly ties with the houses_, Ginny thought longingly.

Sitting beside Hermione was Ron, who was thinking over the dance and Lavender in his head. _If I ask her then we'll become closer and maybe restart our relationship all over again. _Ron grinned as he faced Lavender preparing to ask her to the ball.

Dean was talking while Lavender was vaguely listening. Ron watched and waited patiently for Dean to finish their conversation. Moments later, just as Ron was about to interrupt Dean, Lavender started to gag and cough.

Dean immediately began yelling, "Help!" as he watched the situation with confusion.

Ron's mind went blank and all thoughts of asking Lavender to the spring dance left his mind as he watched her gasping for air. He was shocked at the scenario taking place before him and couldn't think of anything to do to save her.

A/N: Oooh, didn't see that coming, did you? I like to end with slight cliffhangers to keep you guys guessing! Please review! I know how many hits I get on this story and it's CRAZY! If you guys just review I will be one happy person! All the questions are being thrown at you and repeated in the story right now but all of them WILL be answered! You've just gotta review! **wink**

3 -- ant


	4. Would She?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Just the plot!

Chapter Four: Would She?

Author's POV with various character's thoughts

Hermione watched in horror as the scene folded out before her. Her mind finally snapped into action. A small purple light glowed at the end of Hermione's wand as she muttered a complex spell under her breath. Lavender gasped as her airway cleared and she could breath again.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as they realized she was okay. But suddenly, green spots appeared on Lavender's throat. And as a shocked look crossed Lavender's face, Dean was the first to react.

"Let's get you to the Hospital Wing," Dean said, slightly confused.

With that, the pair strode out of the Great Hall together leaving the rest of the Gryffindor students dazed and talking about the previous events.

"Did you see those spots?"

"They're _ghastly!"_

"What happened to her? Is she going to be all right?"

"I dunno, she looked pretty terrible…"

"Bloody hell, that's my girlfriend!" Ron exclaimed in sudden shock. He stood up and rushed out the Great Hall doors, determined to check on his girlfriend.

Hermione stood up as well and followed Ron out the doors, leaving her eggs behind and forgotten.

--------------------

As Ron rushed through various staircases and hallways thoughts tumbled rapidly inside his head.

_Will she be all right? Am I to blame? I looked ridiculous just sitting there. I should have done something… Where did Hermione even learn that spell? She's too brilliant for her age. Were those spots deadly? At least she's all right now, I hope. _

Ron turned a corner as he decided that Lavender would be okay and he really wasn't responsible for what happened. As Ron opened the Hospital Wing doors, preparing to comfort Lavender as long as needed, a scene much to his dislike reached his eyes.

Lavender was on a bed and leaning up to give Dean a kiss.

Ron's anger burst forth before he could even think of controlling it, "What's going on here??! Just when I turn my back you go and make a move on my girlfriend! Want to snog her don't you? Well, _sorry_ to interrupt," he said sarcastically, "but get away from my girlfriend, you pathetic prat!"

Dean quickly opened his eyes and turned away from Lavender as a sudden comprehension of Ron's presence dawned on his features.

"I, uh, it's not, well, uh, you see, I," Dean began, stumbling on his words.

"Ron! Can't I give someone a thank-you kiss? I didn't see _you_ rushing to get me help? Dean here did, and I was just congratulating him," Lavender said coldly as her eyes glared at Ron.

Ron mentally kicked himself for his outburst but still couldn't stop himself from expressing his anger some more.

"Then what am I _supposed_ to think when I walk in and my girlfriend and some guy are snogging?" he questioned, returning Lavender's glare.

"You don't have to jump to conclusions all the time, Ron! Maybe you should try being helpful for once," she spat back.

Dean stood silently beside Lavender's bed, nervously avoiding Ron's eyes.

After a moment or two of silence, as Lavender and Ron continued to stare angrily at each other, Ron finally gained some sense.

"Hope you feel better soon," he said dully.

When Lavender muttered, "See you," he turned on his heel and headed out the Hospital Wing doors.

As Ron walked slowly down the hallway with a moody look on his face Hermione rushed up to him.

"Hey," she panted.

She obviously wanted to catch Ron before he did anything irrational, but from the look on Ron's face, she realized she was too late.

"How was Lavender?" she said, attempting to get some answers out of him.

But all Ron did was sigh as he said glumly, "That didn't go quite as well as I'd planned it."

--------------------

Ron and Lavender didn't come to lunch that day. Dean came, with a surprising look of deep embarrassment that confused the Gryffindors. Hermione sat silently at the table, vaguely aware of the conversations around her. The only other person who was imitating Hermione was Ginny. She sat a few people down from Hermione and was lost in thought.

_He could have messed up his head when he fell,_ she thought, looking back on her last encounter with Draco. _He surely wasn't himself when we meet. He should've insulted me. It could always be some mean joke he's playing on me. He'd never like a Weasley. _

Ginny stole a look over at the Slythern table as she thought about Draco. He was sitting silently with his food and his friends chatting animatedly beside him.

_That's strange,_ she thought, _doesn't Draco always chat with his friends? He seems so lonely, so… unlike him._

Ginny turned back to her food and glanced down at the Gryffindor table. Everyone was talking to his or her friends about something or another. Hermione was sitting alone though, without anyone to discuss anything with. She caught Ginny's eye and she quickly looked away in awkwardness.

_She saw me gazing at Draco_, Ginny thought glumly as she stared at her plate. _But Hermione would never tell Ron… would she?_

-------------------

_Was Ginny just staring at Malfoy?_ Hermione thought as she finished her pumpkin juice. _Looking at someone doesn't mean you have to like him. She would never like Malfoy… would she?_

She thought over Ginny's actions in her head until she finally came to a conclusion.

_Of course not… she'd never like him._

_-------------------_

Over at the Slytherin table, Malfoy was lost in thought about his last encounter with Ginny. Her response to his behavior in the hall the other day was almost as strange as him acting polite to her in the first place.

_Why did I act like that? And for a_ Weasley? he thought.

But Draco couldn't hide the obvious truth; Ginny had certainly grown up over the past few years. She was no longing hiding behind her brother's shadow. Ginny was acting for herself and didn't hang around the trio like a pesky fly anymore. She was a grown woman now, and Draco, along with some other Slytherins, certainly took notice.

_But she'd never like a Malfoy_, he thought, suddenly hating his family's terrible past. _She wouldn't even spare me a chance. She may still have feelings for Potter. _

Then his mind replying McGonagall's words said the day before about the spring ball.

_The whole point is to 'renew friendly bonds between the houses'_, Draco thought, surprising himself by how much he actually remembered from her speech. _If only I had the guts to go against all odds and ask her to the dance. But Ginny would never like me… would she?_

--------------------

After Hermione finished her lunch she caught up with Ginny just as she was leaving the Great Hall.

"Hey, Ginny! How about some Quidditch? It's such a delightful day and I could do with some reading. I'll watch you practice, too."

She laughed as she responded, "You and your books, Hermione! But that sounds great! I'll meet you out on the field in a bit once I get my broom."

-------------------

Once the two girls were out on the Quidditch field Hermione took her seat in the towering stands while Ginny kicked off the ground and began to fly.

The cool wind blew gently on Ginny's hair as she flew around for a while. Quidditch games were postponed for a while, but that didn't stop the students from bringing their brooms to fly around in their extra time. Ginny loved the way Quidditch made her feel inside and was disappointed to hear that it was canceled this year.

_But without Harry, the Gryffindor team really isn't that tough of competition_, Ginny thought as she zigzagged around the goal posts.

After a while, the sky gradually grew a bit darker and the girls knew that dinnertime had arrived.

Once Ginny had dismounted her broom and Hermione sadly stopped reading, the two chatted about how odd McGonagall was for planning a dance during the War all the way to the Great Hall.

---------------

Ron arrived in the Great Hall for dinner just as the food appeared. His hungry eyes proved that he had locked himself in his room that day out of frustration for the dilemma between him and Lavender. He gave Dean a quick glare before sitting down beside Hermione and stuffing his face with food. Once Ron was satisfied he asked about Lavender.

"Is she doing okay?" he asked, sounding slightly concerned.

"I heard that she's fine, just resting a bit in the Hospital Wing," Hermione answered.

"Htfs oodb" Ron managed to say through mouthfuls of chicken.

Once he swallowed, he tried again, "That's good."

Hermione shook her head in disgust as she turned back to her food. A few minutes later a few heads turned to the Great Hall doors. When Hermione decided to see what the distraction was, she saw Lavender walking to the Gryffindor table. Everyone smiled and asked her how she was feeling when she sat down across from Ron.

Lavender grinned when she replied, "I'm all right, luckily those spots were just an allergic reaction; that's why I choked in the first place."

When she started eating and chatting with her friends Ron finally got enough nerve to ask her to the dance.

"Oi, Lavender. How about going with me to the spring ball?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

She sighed and looked a bit sad when she responded, "Ron I think me and you need, well… some space. I really don't need someone so overprotective in my life and I think it would do us both good if we just… didn't see each other anymore."

There was a stony silence before Ron spoke, his eyes narrowing in dislike.

"Over protective, am I?" Ron asked, his temper immediately boiling up. Before he could shout his temper anymore, he stood up and left the Great Hall, quickly followed by Hermione.

----------------

Draco watched Ron storm out of the Great Hall, his ears burning red.

_Never could control his temper could he?_ Draco thought, wondering how Ginny could possibly be related to him.

As Draco finished the last of his juice, he excused himself and went off to the Slytherin common room to try and study and maybe even get his mind off of Ginny.

---------------

After a half and hour of pointless studying Draco decided he wasn't remembering anything he read, only how beautiful Ginny's hair looked in the sunlight. That smile she gave him the other afternoon certainly made him feel happier, but a part of him was in denial.

_She's a Weasley, for Merlin's sake! _

But the other side of Draco, that he kept hidden from many people, fought back.

_You know you like her! You just won't admit it because of her family. She's not the only one with a screwed up past! Just look at yourself!_

Draco sighed as he gathered his schoolbooks off the table. He put them up in his dormitory while deciding to take a quick stroll around the school before it got too late. As he exited the Slytherin common room and began to walk down the halls his thoughts drifted back to Ginny.

_If I had the nerve to ask her, maybe she'd give me a chance._ Draco thought_. If I just be nice to her and show her the other side of me maybe…_

He lost track of time and in a matter of time Draco didn't know where he was in the castle. Her heard muffled voices coming from inside an unused classroom to the right up ahead. Draco decided he could ask them were he was or possibly jinx them if they didn't tell him. It was getting late and Draco was not in the mood for getting caught, reprimanded, and detention. When he opened the door to see the people inside he realized too late that he shouldn't intrude.

Lavender and Seamus were on a table snogging, barely noticing that someone had entered the classroom.

Draco coughed softly, his pale cheeks showing a rosy tinge of embarrassment.

Seamus quickly pulled away from Lavender, immediately studying Draco with apprehension.

"Er, got over Weasley fast, haven't you?" Draco managed in a would-be conversational tone.

Lavender averted her eyes to anything but Draco as Seamus straightened up, as if protecting her.

He replied indifferently, "It's nothing, Malfoy. Go be irritating somewhere else."

Draco was tempted to curse him, but thought against it at the last moment.

"Right," he said with sarcasm and a small sneer. With that, he turned around and walked out of the classroom, leaving Seamus and Lavender alone again.

Draco eventually found his way back to the Slytherin common room around midnight. He luckily dodged some prowling teachers, but came much too close with Mrs. Norris. Once in the common room he climbed the stairs to his dormitory.

Draco flopped on his bed, the past events rapidly circling through his mind. Chicken for dinner, Ron, broke up with Lavender, Ginny's hair, homework, walking, Lavender, with Seamus, snogging, classroom, walking, sleeping…

Just as Draco was beginning to doze off he thought of something that he hadn't thought about in awhile. Lavender wasn't dating anyone any more but Seamus was… he was dating…

"Ginny," Draco murmured in shock.

"What's that mate?"

Apparently Draco wasn't the only one awake at this time of night. He distinctly knew that voice; it was Blaise Zabini, a fellow Slytherin.

"It's nothing. Uh, good night," Draco answered awkwardly.

"'Night," he muttered.

After a while Draco finally drifted off to sleep, dreaming about Ginny and snogging, occasionally muttering her name as he slept.

**A/N:** All right, after this it is CRAZY! And consider this a "threat"!!… I want at least three new reviewers that I don't know (even though I love my friends reviewing) and then I'll post a new chapter! When things start getting REALLY interesting! loti. Well, I hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE review! There are so many twists coming up but I WANT reviews! So review or no more! Poof!!! TTYL.

3 mucho amore--- ant

2,262


	5. REVIEW OR POOF!

I guess you guys aren't taking me too seriously. Wellllll, let's clear some things up, shall we?

OK.

First off, I'm not stupid and I don't make up these numbers! Since I have last checked I have 1,250 hits on my story! That's **a lot! **I check my hits almost everyday and I truly have tons of people how look at my story and DON'T review!

And that is why I'm wasting this chapter to tell you guys…

TO REVIEW!

You don't know how much reviews really means to an author until you've become one! You may think, _Oh, she'll update soon. I just have to wait a bit…_

Uh. NO. You see, school has started up again and as much as I would hate myself and regret it, I COULD give up this story! Gone. POOF. Adios.

So, please, REVIEW! I really appreciate it and any kind criticism or praise would be awesome! If I don't have reviews I feel like I'm not writing for anyone but some friends and myself.

So please review if you care about this story continuing…

ant


End file.
